Fácil de Fazer
by traduzindopt
Summary: Enquanto seus filhos estão em Hogwarts e seus cônjuges ocupados no trabalho, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger se envolvem em um caso. [tradução da fanfic "Easy to Do" de alwaysaclaw11]
1. Segredo

**Primeiro eu tenho que dizer que como tradutora, eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de betar a história, apenas traduzi-la, mas ainda assim é impossível traduzir sem concertar certos erros da versão original. Então, erros de repetição, acentuação, etc, são todos por conta da autora da história.**

 **.**

Era errado, mas era fácil de fazer. Toda vez ficava mais fácil.

A mão esguia de Draco acariciou a bochecha de Hermione enquanto ele a deitava nos lençóis de seda de sua cama. Scorpius estava em Hogwarts. Era seu segundo ano, assim como Rose. Astória estava no trabalho. As mulheres dos Malfoy não trabalhavam e era uma tradição, mas Astória se recusou a deixar o trabalho de curandeira. Hermione a respeitava por isso, mas não o suficiente para mantê-la longe do marido de Astória.

Astória ficava em St. Mungus muito mais do que ela precisava. Então Hermione estava aqui, na mansão Malfoy, retorcida em um tecido fresco e o corpo suado.

#

Foi cerca de cinco anos após a guerra que Hermione viu Draco novamente pela primeira vez. Foi uma semana antes do Halloween e ela estava sozinha no Beco Diagonal, comprando abóboras para as crianças esculpirem lanternas do Jack Das Lanternas. Era uma de sua época favoritas do ano e a última que eles ficariam todos juntos como uma família. Hugo ia para Hogwarts no próximo ano.

Havia uma pirâmide imponente de abóboras laranja e brilhantes postas na calçada. Hermione estava procurando por uma alta e magra. O tipo que Hugo gostava. Ela tropeçou para frente

 _Puft. Puft. Puft._

A pilha inteira de abóboras desmoronou. A mão de Hermione voou para a sua boca e quando ela olhou para cima, ela viu os brilhantes olhos prateados a encarando.

— Malfoy?

— Que graça, Granger — disse ele suavemente. Draco sacudiu a varinha e as abóboras voltaram a ser uma pilha intocada. Ele era alt e magro como sempre, seu cabelo um pouco mais escuro e levemente bagunçando. Ele usava brilhantes sapatos pretos e uma calça cinza bem apertada. Draco Malfoy estava impressionante. Poderia admitir isso também.

— Uh, obrigada, e é Weasley agora.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente. "É isso?"

Como se ele não soubesse. Hermione revirou os olhos, pegou a abóbora que ela queria para Hugo e outra para Rose também.

— Feliz Halloween, Granger. — Ele curvou-se e então girou em um salto, dirigindo-se para o Artigos de Qualidade para ainda jogava Quadribol? Rony havia desistido do Quadribol há muito tempo e com ele algo parecido com músculos. Mesmo assim, ela o amava. Estômago gordinho e tudo.

Hermione pensou que nunca mais voltaria a ver Draco Malfoy, mas estava errada.

#

— Você tem certeza que devemos fazer isso? — Hermione suspirou ao sentir os beijos de Draco contra seu pescoço. Ele riu. O que foi tão engraçado sobre isso? Nada. Nada era engraçado sobre isso.

— É claro que não devemos fazer isso, que pergunta ridícula — disse Draco. Ele pressionou seus lábios quentes nela, roubando qualquer chance de continuar protestando. Era uma canção antiga e ele provavelmente estava cansado de ouvi-la cantando. Draco afastou a boca de Hermione, mas apenas o suficiente para ele falar. — Me diga para parar e eu pararei.

Hermione ficou tensa. A palavra "parar" encontrou seu caminho através da garganta para a sua língua, mas Draco sempre a beijou antes que pudesse flutuar fora de seus lábios para o mundo e tornar-se real. Antes disso, uma palavra poderia destruir tudo isso.

— Não — ela disse — Não pare.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou. — Draco rosnou em seu ouvido, enviando arrepios através de seu corpo. E ele não pararia.

#

A primeira vez que se beijaram, Hermione não podia acreditar que tivesse acontecido. Ela não podia acreditar que ela permitiu que acontecesse, mas ela não estava exatamente em seu juízo perfeito. Draco e Hermione estavam se encontrando no Beco Diagonal por algumas semanas. Tinha até bebido um ou dois bocados de uísque de fogo. Não era nada. Ambos apenas gostavam de discutir um com o outro. Foi um grande esporte. E Rony e Astória raramente estavam em casa e Rose passava muitas noites nos Potter...

Eles tinham um par de bebidas do Caldeirão Furado e estavam andando pelas ruas da Londres trouxa para obterem ar fresco antes de irem para casa. Foi uma noite fria. Logo acima havia neve. Hermione tinha seu casaco e lenço embrulhado firmemente ao redor de seu corpo, protegendo-a do vento forte.

— Desculpe, mas acho horrível — disse Hermione.

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça, seu cabelo caindo na frente de seus olhos.

— O que tem contra a tradição?

— Tradição? Eu não tenho nada contra a tradição.

— Eu não posso apenas ter meu elfo da casa trazendo meus sapatos na paz?

— Certo, e se ele te trouxer as coisas erradas, o que acontece? O golpeia na cabeça com um martelo? Não. Ainda melhor, ele bate na cabeça com um martelo enquanto você assiste alegremente.

A mão de Draco segurou a bochecha de Hermione. Seu toque aqueceu sua pele fria. Ela suspirou bruscamente.

— Uau, Granger, essa sua pequena mente pode pensar em coisas tão bárbaras.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Os dois congelaram, atordoados e confusos, mas antes que Hermione pudesse afastar-se, Draco colocou os lábios nos dela. O corpo inteiro de Hermione ficou rígido. Alguém além de seu marido estava beijando ela e ela... Oh, diabos, ela era repugnante... Era ótimo. Melhor do que qualquer beijo. Ainda assim, ela não beijou de volta. Não que ela o afastasse também. Hermione escolheu permanecer neutra.

Draco se afastou de sua boca, mordendo seu lábio enquanto se separavam. Ela engasgou com a dor.

— Estamos bêbados — disse ele.

— Sim — respondeu Hermione. Era o uísque de fogo, mas eles estavam se beijando novamente e daquela vez, ela quem começou.

#

Hermione tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eles tinham feito isso. Sem mencionar em todos os lugares diferentes. Parte da emoção foi a de possivelmente ser pego.

Eles se encontravam atrás do Caldeirão Furado, no elevador do Ministério da Magia, uma vez na estação de King's Cross, na casa de Hermione e na mansão Malfoy. Embora frequentemente freqüentassem a mansão Malfoy. Como estavam agora.

Draco tinha uma cama de tamanho grande com quatro colunas. Ela adorava o modo como os lençóis de seda verde deslizavam contra suas costas nuas como água. Ela deu beijos ásperos contra seu peito, seus lábios levemente passando pelo cabelo branco-loiro.

— O que estamos fazendo? — perguntou Hermione.

— Eu pensei que seria óbvio. — Draco passou a mão pela sua perna. Hermione fechou os olhos, querendo se concentrar em nada além da sensação dos dedos calos contra sua pele lisa.

— Eu só queria dizer...

— Eu sei o que você quis dizer — disse Drac. — Mas acabei de falar sobre isso. Agarrou os braços de Hermione com força e os segurou contra a cama. — Compreendeu?

Hermione assentiu, sentindo as mãos ficarem entorpecidas pelo forte aperto de Draco.

— Sim.

Ela se afastou do aperto de Draco e se virou sobre ele, sorrindo.

#

A primeira vez que eles se beijaram sóbrios foi uma experiência diferente completamente diferente do primeiro beijo quando estavam bêbados.

O Ministério estava dando seu baile anual de Natal. O grande hall de entrada foi decorado com outro e prata e vermelho e verde. Sinos soaram e vozes vibrantes começaram a cantar. Neve descia contra o edifício de mármore branco e carruagens trotadas através de cavalos brancos, escoltando as pessoas para entrada.

Rony era um auror, então ele foi convidado para o baile sozinho, mas era provável que o trio fosse sempre convidado para eventos como esses. Derrotaram o Lorde das Trevas...

Rony usava robe um pouco grande demais para ele, enquanto Hermione usava um vestido preto apertado e listras de tecido que cruzavam nas costas. Seu cabelo estava amarrado ao lado e torcido em um bolo. Ela tinha mesmo tomado todo o tempo para passar maquiagem.

Ele foi surpreendente fácil de detectas na multidão de pessoas. Os cabelos loiros de Draco cintilavam nas luzes brilhantes de fadas. Sua esposa em seu braço. Ela não parecia nada como Hermione esperava. Ela estava sorrindo, rindo. Astória Malfoy parecia genuína. Ela era uma das melhores curandeiras do St. Mungus de acordo com Draco e da forma como as pessoas estavam penduradas em cada uma de suas palavras, ele provavelmente estava certo.

Mesmo com Rony ao seu lado, Hermione sentiu uma estranha sacudida de ciúmes por ela. Estava errada, mas não podia evitar. E ela não pode deixar de olhar fixamente.

Rony ficou preso em uma conversa chata sobre novos procedimentos de papelada. Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para se mexer um pouco. Ela estava admirando um pelo ornamento vermelho e dourado quando ouviu uma voz familiar atrás dela.

— Cores da grifinória? Original.

Ela revirou os olhos e se virou para encarar Draco.

— Feliz Natal pra você também.

Draco olhou em volta e agarrou o pulso de Hermione.

— Me deixe te mostrar uma coisa.

Draco Malfoy trabalhou no Ministério da Magia. Ele supervisionou vários departamentos, incluindo o de Rony e Harry, mas ele não era seu chefe direto, então ele quase nunca entrou em contanto com eles. Draco puxou Hermione através de uma porta para uma varanda.

Havia um jardim de rosas encantadas que eram impermeáveis ao frio, as pequenas flores perfeitas salpicadas de neve. Havia também uma fonte de cimento com um pequeno querubim gordinho que cuspia uma longa trilha curvada de gelo no centro.

Ele foi adorável. Absolutamente adorável.

— Uau — disse Hermione.

— É o meu lugar favorito.

— Eu posso ver o porquê.

As estrelas eram brilhantes. Se Hermione estendesse a mão, ela poderia arrancar uma para a fora do céu.

— Você está linda — disse Draco, sua mão gentilmente acariciando o fio solto de seus cabelos. — Eu realmente quero fazer isso.

Os olhos de Hermione examinaram seu corpo esbelto e sua mandíbula cortada, um pouco raspada. Ele era a perfeição absoluta. Draco se aproximou, seu polegar escorrendo por sua bochecha. Ele colocou a outra mão em seu rosto também. Suavemente, tão gentilmente, parecia apenas uma respiração, Draco colocou seus lábios contra os dela. Ele fez uma pausa, esperando que ela se movesse. Ela levantou as mãos e devolveu seu beijo gentil.

— Draco, não podemos — disse Hermione enquanto se afastava.

#

Hermione terminou de protestar. Agora era só ela e o homem que ela desejava, movendo-se, tocando, beijando, explorando um ao outro. Ela era terra devastada, revistada muitas vezes, mas Draco conseguia sempre encontrar uma parte nova dela que ela nem sabia que existia. Deixou-a ser tantas coisas. Viver tantas vidas.

— Hermione — disse Draco, respirando pesadamente. — Hermione, seu nome é assim. Eu adoro dizer o seu nome. — Ele respirou em seu ouvido.

 _Hermione. Hermione._

Nada no mundo era igual o som de Draco Malfoy fora de controle chorando seu nome.

— Draco — sussurrou Hermione.

— Que diabos? — Uma voz de mulher gritou. — Que diabos?

Astória Malfoy estava em casa cedo.


	2. Encontrado

Droga.

Astória nunca chegava em casa cedo. Nunca. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Draco ia ficar doente.

Ele se afastou de Hermione o mais rápido que pôde. Como se isso ajudasse. Como se o dano já não tivesse sido feito.

O rosto pálido de sua esposa se transformou em um tomate vermelho. Ela não era do tipo a ficar envergonhada. Ela era do tipo de ficar envergonhada. Ela era do tipo de ficar chateada. E ela estava tão puta quanto ele tinha vista. Astória pegou a pulha de roupas de Hermione do chão e empurrou-as para ela.

— Se vista e saia da minha casa. — Astória lançou um olhar venenoso para Draco e saiu da sala. Ela bateu a porta atrás de si, fazendo sacudir uma foto da parede. Quebrou no chão. Hermione deu um pulo.

— Hermione — Draco disse suavemente.

— Não diga nada. — Hermione engoliu em seco e saiu da cama. Ela rapidamente puxou suas roupas sem olhar para ele, até que ela se virou, conectou seus olhos com os dele e então aparatou. Em um piscar de olhos, Draco foi deixado com ninguém além de sua esposa. Sua esposa muito chateada.

Ele teria que enfrentá-la algum dia. Draco vestiu um jeans e uma camisa e desceu a escada curva. Astória estava olhando o jardim pela janela, as mãos tremendo enquanto tentava beber um copo de água.

O coração de Draco doeu. Ele tinha a amado uma vez. Muito, muito.

#

Era março, Draco e Astória estariam casados em poucos dias. A mansão Malfoy estava repleta de elfos domésticos e outros criados que atendiam as ordens e caprichos da mãe de Draco e Astória.

Tinham encomendado pelo menos cem pombas, uma orquestra inteira e quase todos foram convidados. A Srta. Greengrass, mesmo que acidentalmente, convidou os Potters. (Eles, pelo menos, recusaram educadamente). Não era apenas para os seus amigos e o que eles realmente queriam era fazer um show para todos. Tentando voltar às graças do Ministério. A única razão pela qual os Greengrass, que não foram desonrados durante a guerra, permitiram que sua filha se casasse com Draco era porque o Sr. Greengrass teve um problema com jogos e perdeu a fortuna de toda a família. Mas com todas as razões que as famílias pensavam que eles estavam se casando, a verdadeira razão era que Draco e Astória se amavam.

Draco abriu a porta do quarto onde Astória se trocava sem anunciar sua presença. Cerca de cinco elfos domésticos a cercavam. Ela estava com as costas voltadas para ele e em cima de uma plataforma, seus longos cabelos pretos torcidos e presos em um grande coque elevando-se que desafiava todas as leis da gravidade e dobras, e arcos, e babados de tecido branco afogando-a como uma espécie de monstro do casamento. Ele tentou sufocar uma risada. Não deu certo.

Astória se virou, seus olhos se estreitaram.

— O quê?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

— Nada... Você parece... — _Ridícula_ , mas ele não podia dizer isso. Ele riu.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ela suspirou e saiu da plataforma. — Vocês podem nos dar um minuto? — ela disse para os elfos da casa. Eles balançaram a cabeça e saíram correndo do quarto. — Isso é horrível, eu pareço louca...

— Eu não diria louca...

Astória colocou a mão na cabeça e gemeu.

— Não foi assim que imaginei o dia do meu casamento.

Não era como Draco imaginava também. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma pequena caixa rosa. Ele passou a varinha por cima e ela aumentou de tamanho.

— Abra — disse ele à Astória.

Ela afastou as mangas de renda e abriu a caixa.

— Oh — ela disse suavemente. Draco sorriu. Astória tirou o tecido da caixa e a segurou em sua frente. Tratava-se de um vestido creme com apenas alguns detalhes de rosa, feito com um tecido leve e arejado, que a costureira chamara de chiffon, sustentada por pequenas correias e ela caiu de joelho. Draco tinha apanhado Astória olhando para ele na janela da loja.

— Eles nunca vão me deixar usar isso — ela gemeu — Mas é lindo, obrigada.

— Case comigo — disse Draco. Astória riu.

— Eu já concordei com isso, acredite em mim, se não, eu não estaria usando esse vestido horrível.

— Agora. — Draco estava olhando-a nos olhos — Troque e venha comigo.

— Você está falando sério? Nós não podemos... Oh, o que diabos.

Draco deu um momento a Astória para trocar seu vestido e soltar os cabelos. Ela era a coisa mais linda que já vira. Seu coração batia forte.

A vassoura de Astória estava encostada na parede. Agarrou-a e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Vamos. — Astória estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto tomava a mão de Draco e subia. Eles voaram pela janela aberta para o ar fresco da primavera.

Eles não foram capazes de aparatar para da mansão Malfoy, então eles iriam viajar para Londres e aparatar ao seu destino final a partir daí.

Draco tinha conhecido Astória em Hogwarts, mas ela era mais jovem do que ele e eles não se conheciam muito bem. Então, se as pessoas perguntassem onde eles haviam se conhecido, falava que na América.

Um ano depois que a guerra terminou, Astória foi para a América se encontrar. Draco foi para escapar. Viu-a sentada nos degraus de uma pequena igreja branca em algum lugar da Geórgia vestindo um vestido rosa e comendo pêssego. Tecnicamente não era amor à primeira vista. Mas era amor naquela visão.

Era ali onde eles estavam indo à vassoura. Para aquela pequena igreja branca. O lugar onde eles seriam casados.

Suas famílias teriam que viver com isso.

#

Um pesadelo passou por Draco enquanto ele recordava o dia em que se casou com Astória. O beijo. Os votos. Os votos que ele tinha quebrado.

Astória se virou e olhou para ele. Ele esperava que ela perguntasse como ou por quê. Ele queria que ela o fizesse. Mas ela apenas olhou para ele com frieza em seus olhos. A menina do pêssego e a igreja branca a mil quilômetros de distância.

— Astória — disse sem saber o que mais dizer. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que você quer jantar? — ela perguntou.

Draco tropeçou para trás. Essa era a última coisa que ele pensou que ela diria. Não parecia ela. Quando ela ficava louca. Ela ficava muito louca. Ela jogava coisas, e amaldiçoava, e tentava enganar as pessoas.

— Eu...

— Estou com fome, tive um longo dia de trabalho e quero comer — disse ela.

— Não, devemos falar sobre isso. — Não. Draco não queria falar sobre isso, mas ele não queria que ela guardasse tudo e jogasse-lhe um avada kedavra em seus sonhos.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso. — Sua voz estava tensa. O vidro quebrou em sua mão, derrubando fragmentos afiados e água em todos os lugares.

— Tori, você está bem?

— Não me chame assim — ela retrucou. Sua mão estava cortada e ensangüentada.

— Me deixe ajudar. — Draco estendeu a mão para ela e ela se afastou.

— Não.

Astória alcançou sua bota onde ela mantinha sua varinha e começou a murmurar um feitiço sobre suas feridas, então ela começou a desaparecer. Lágrimas vazaram de seus olhos e ela deslizou para o chão.

— Como você pôde... Como você pôde, por que você tinha que estragar tudo?

Draco queria vomitar. Ele sabia que iria mais tarde. Ele não sabia como isso havia acontecido. Tudo o que sabia era o modo como Hermione o fazia se sentir. A maneira que Astória não fazia há muito tempo. Como se ele fosse especial. Importante. Digno. Mas, obviamente, ele não era.

— Eu sou um id...

— Não, você não é! — ela gritou. — Você não está arrependido, você está apenas lamentando porque você foi pego!

— Vamos. — Draco de repente sentiu-se indefeso e ele não sabia o porquê. Ele merecia todas as palavras que ela lhe lançava. Ele era o trapaceiro. — Você sabe que as coisas não estão bem conosco há anos.

— Isso não lhe dá o direito. — Astória levantou-se.

— Não. Mas eu nunca te vejo, nunca... Nós não nos tocamos, nem nos beijamos, nem nos falamos, você sempre está no trabalho.

— Sempre volta a isso, não é? Você não gosta que eu trabalhe. Você quer que eu fique aqui como seu animalzinho de estimação e não queira nada além de você.

— Isso não é verdade! — Draco bateu o punho contra a parede. — Eu não me importo que você trabalhe, Hermione tem um emprego e eu não...

A boca de Astória se abriu. Oh, Merlin. Ele não deveria ter dito aquilo.

— Você diz _seu nome_ , _seu nome_ para mim, você é nojento, você me deixa enjoada. — Astória colocou a varinha de volta em sua bota e saiu correndo da cozinha. Draco não a seguiu. Ele deveria ter seguido ela. A porta da frente abriu-se e fechou-se.

Ela se foi.

A pergunta atormentava sua mente. _Valeu à pena?_

#

Enquanto ele vivesse, Draco nunca esqueceria a primeira noite que passaram juntos. Astória tinha ido embora fazia um mês por um trabalho na África. Draco tinha se oferecido para ir com ela, mas ela disse que ele iria atrapalhar. Então ele estava sozinho na mansão Malfoy.

Ele havia enviado alguns de seus funcionários embora mais cedo, então ele era o único que restava para dar a Rony Weasley a papelada que ele precisava para um caso que ele e Potter estavam trabalhando. Draco desceu poucos andares para o Departamento dos Aurores.

A porta de Weasley era feita de vidro colorido. Ele podia ver claramente duas silhuetas através da porta. Hermione e Weasley.

— Você trabalhou todas as noites nas últimas semanas! — Hermione gritou.

— Eu tenho que trabalhar, de que outra forma poderíamos comer?

— Você age como se você fosse o único a trabalhar — ela retrucou. — E quando você está em casa, tudo o que faz é sentar-se em qualquer canto, você mal me nota. Merlin maldizia o dia em que eles decidiram que televisionar jogos de Quadribol era uma boa ideia.

— Lamento se quando chego em casa eu quero me divertir e não ser incomodado.

— Eu não...

Weasley riu. A porta se abriu. Hermione explodiu e deixou a porta bater atrás dela. Ela quase correu direto para Draco.

Ela ofegou.

— Desculpa.

— Está tudo bem — disse Draco, com a mão no braço.

— O quanto você...

— Não muito — Draco mentiu.

Hermione assentiu e correu, saindo do corredor. Draco bateu na porta de Weasley. Ele respondeu e pegou os papéis. Foi uma transação sem palavras.

Draco voltou para seu escritório e puxou a varinha quando percebeu que alguém estava lá.

— Oh, Hermione. — Ele baixou a varinha. — O que você está fazendo aqui? — Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ela estava chorando. — Você está bem?

Ela encolheu os ombros. Draco colocou uma mão em seu ombro. O calor disparou através de seu corpo. Ela era pequena, frágil. Bonita. Hermione caiu em seus braços. Draco hesitou, mas depois a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Ele podia sentir seu coração bater em seu peito. Seu coração acelerou com o dela.

Ela olhou para cima e quando seus olhos se encontraram ele não conseguia mais parar. Os lábios de Draco pegaram os dela. Ela imediatamente o beijou de volta. Suas mãos se enroscando em seu cabelo, e as dele correndo por suas costas. Era selvagem. Apaixonado. Diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já experimentara.

Eles bateram contra sua mesa e na estante. Draco sentou-se de volta na cadeira e Hermione pousou em seu colo. Ela ofegou com o contato.

Seu rosto era rosa e seus lábios inchados. Seu cabelo era uma confusão emaranhada em suas mãos. Os pequenos dedos de Hermione puxaram a gravata de Draco até que ela se desfez e deslizou para o chão. Então ela foi trabalhar nos botões.

Ninguém disse uma palavra. Ambos pareciam saber que, se o fizessem, tudo desmoronaria.

Draco deslizou sua mão sob a blusa cor-de-rosa de Hermione e a arrancou.

 _Droga_.

Aqueles lábios cor-de-rosa macios encontraram-se com os seus e antes que começasse. Ambos iam ceder.

Estar com ela parecia uma queda. Como calor, e casa, e canela. Mágia, mistério. Uma descida em algo além, algo maior do que ele mesmo.

— Você é perfeita, bruxa — ele rosnou em seu ouvido.

— Fale de novo — sussurrou ela.

— Bruxa, minha bruxinha perfeita.

Eles ainda estavam na cadeira quando tudo acabou. Seus braços enlaçados atrás de seu pescoço, suas respirações, pesadas, trabalhadas, um uníssono.

— Não vá — ele disse em seu ouvido. — Fique, fique comigo.

Draco odiava a si mesmo. Ele sempre odiaria a si mesmo por trair seus votos. Mas ele queria fazer novamente.

#

Draco sentiu as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. Ele se abaixou e pegou os fragmentos de vidro no chão com a mão. Sua varinha teria sido suficiente, mas foi sua culpa que o copo se quebrou. Ele merecia cortar e cortar as mãos. Estar de joelhos pegando os pedaços. Não que ele pudesse realmente juntar as peças. Não as peças que importavam.

Bateram à porta. Draco se levantou. Talvez Astória houvesse voltado e esquecera sua chave. Ele correu até a porta da frente e a abriu, esperando ver o rosto de sua esposa.

Não era sua esposa. Era Rony Weasley.

Oh inferno.


	3. Custo

— Weasley — disse Draco enquanto olhava para o homem de cabelos grisalhos que estava parado em sua porta. Os olhos de Weasley estavam cheios de olheiras e ele cheirava a uísque de fogo.

Weasley abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas em vez disso balançou o punho. Seus dedos se cravaram na cabeça de Draco. Draco cambaleou, o mundo piscando e o girando mais rápido no ritmo da dor latejante.

— Que diabos? — perguntou Draco automaticamente. Foi uma pergunta estúpida. Ele sabia exatamente porque Rony Weasley o havia atingido.

— Cale a boca — gritou Weasley. Ele agarrou o colarinho de Draco e o jogou contra a parede.

— Afaste essas mãos de mim. — Draco afastou-se de Weasley.

— Tire essas mãos da minha mulher!

A raiva perpassou por Draco. Isso o estava deixando louco. Fazê-lo perder o foco.

— Que tal dizer para a sua esposa tirar as mãos de mim, porque acredite em mim, eu não tive que forçá-la. Ela veio se rastejando até mim.

Weasley levantou o pinho e o mirou em Draco, mas desta vez Draco estava pronto para isso. Agarrou o braço de Weasley e torceu-o para atrás de suas costas. Weasley resmungou de dor. Draco o empurrou para o chão. Weasley rapidamente se virou, apontando a varinha. Draco tirou a dele imediatamente, mas tropeçou para trás. Merlin. Estava tonto.

— Estou cansada dessa merda dos trouxas, vamos lutar como bruxos — disse Weasley levantando-se lentamente. Draco apertou sua varinha. Não. Ele não seria espancado por um Weasley. Não com isso.

Ambos abriram a boca para lançar um feitiço quando um grito veio de outro lugar.

— Expelliarmus.

As varinhas de Rony e Draco voaram para fora de suas mãos e bateram no chão.

Draco se virou. Ele tinha sido desarmado por um Weasley. Hermione Weasley.

— O que vocês dois idiotas pensam que estão fazendo? — disse Hermione, enquanto colocava a varinha no casaco. — Vocês perderam completamente a cabeça. — Ela andou em direção deles, frazindo o cenho.

Draco queria dizer a Hermione para ir embora. Ela não precisava estar aqui para estar no meio disto, mas as palavras não saíram. Sua boca nem parecia funcionar. O mundo começou a torcer e a se esticar ao seu redor como se de repente fosse feito de gelatina.

Hermione dizendo:

— Draco, você está bem?

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de cair no chão e tudo ficar escuro.

#

— Rony, o que você fez? — Hermione correu para Draco. Ele tinha desmoronado e seu corpo estava de modo incômodo. Seu estômago revirou-se. Este homem não poderia não ter sido seu marido, mas ela cuidou muito dele.E embora ela nunca admitisse isso a ninguém, e nem mesmo a si mesma a maior parte do tempo, ela amava Draco.

— Acabei de bater nele, por acaso ele não pode nem mesmo tomar um soco como um homem?

Hermione gentilmente virou a cabeça e ofegou ante a visão. Um forte fluxo de sangue escorria da orelha de Draco. Sua mão voou até a sua boca.

 _Não. Não. Não._

— Olhe o que você fez! — gritou Hermione, engolindo as lágrimas.

Rony apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Suas orelhas vermelhas brilhantes. Elas ficavam vermelhas sempre que ele estava com raiva.

— Você não entende Hermione?

— Entender o que? — ela fungou, já que não queria chorar. Foi uma opção melhor.

— Você fez isso, é tudo culpa sua.

Hermione olhou para Draco, o rosto sempre pálido e a visão do sangue carmim escorrendo por sua bochecha até o chão.

— Nós precisamos levá-lo para o St. Mungus — Hermione disse, robótica. Suas respirações eram superficiais. Ela pegou seu pulso e disse-lhe lentamente. — Agora.

#

Hermione nunca esqueceria a primeira vez que ela percebeu que estava apaixonada por Draco. Eles estavam dormindo juntos há algum tempo. Não estava sem emoção, não estava vazia. Não era só sexo. Hermione nunca teria feito isso.

Era necessidade.

Ela precisava de Draco. Precisava se sentir querida. E ela não podia deixar de se sentir desejada quando os olhos de aço de Draco se concentravam nela e só nela. Eles se agarraram um ao outro como pessoas desesperadas para não cair de um precipício. Mas isso era tudo o que tinha sido. Um desejo profundo, físico e emocional de ser especial. Até certa noite

Era um sábado à noite, pouco depois das oita. Harry e Rony estavam em uma missão em algum lugar na Ásia. E Rose estava passando o fim de semana com Gina e Lily. Então Hermione estava sozinha. Ela não se sentia particularmente sozinha, então decidiu dar um passeio pelo bairro.

— Hey — uma voz chamou por trás dela. Hermione se virou, sua varinha pronta para atacar.

Era Draco, as mãos levantadas.

— Eu me rendo.

Hermione olhou em volta, vendo se Rony se aproximava, ele aparecia diretamente em casa. Ver se ela estava ali fora.

 _Oh, Merlin. Um dos vizinhos poderia vê-los._

— Potter e Weasley estão fora da cidade — disse ele. Ele era tecnicamente o chefe. Ele saberia onde eles estavam.

— Ei... Você não os enviou para esta missão apenas para podermos...

— Xiu.

Hermione apertou os lábios. Ela sempre fingia estar ofendida por seu frieza, mas não estava. Honestamente, ela achava sexy.

— Não, não. Mas é uma boa idéia.

Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou para um longo beijo. Ela se derreteu em seus braços.

— Devemos entrar — disse ela contra seus lábios.

— Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa. — Ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Draco a ajudou a fazer um pouco de chá. Rony nunca a ajudou. Ele simplesmente se sentava no sofá e pedia comida como se ela fosse um Drive-Thru trouxa. Hermione muitas vezes pensava em todas as coisas horríveis que Rony fazia quando Draco estava em sua casa. Isso aliviava um pouco da culpa.

Hermione serviu o chá e entregou uma xícara a Draco. Ele tomou um gole, sorrindo para ela através do vapor. Seu corpo inteiro doía por ele. Ela tirou-lhe a xícara.

— Eu estava terminando...

Hermione bateu os lábios contra os de Draco cortando suas palavras. Ele murmurou algo incoerente e depois a beijou de volta. Estavam perdendo o controle e derrubando a cozinha.

 _Pof._

Ele a colocou contra a parede e um quadro caiu e se despedaçou no chão. Hermione saltou para longe de Draco, assustada com o som. Seus olhos se voltaram para a foto. Era uma foto da família e de sua viagem para a América quando Hugo e Rose ainda eram muito jovens. Eles estavam todos encolhidos juntossob o Monte Rushmore.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Draco olhou para ela. Ele estava bizarro. Todos os caras ficavam assustados quando garotas choravam. Hermione pensara que isso mudaria quando ela crescesse, mas não. Os homens eram piores que os meninos. Nada os assustava mais do que uma menina chorando. Mas Draco fez algo que ela nunca viu. Ele apenas envolveu seus braços em volta dela e a deixou chorar em seu peito nu até que sua pele estivesse manchada de lágrimas e rímel.

— Tudo bem, querida, chore, você pode chorar o quanto quiser, amor.

Foi quando a atingiu. Porque ela estava realmente chorando. Quando olhou para aquela foto, desejara que fosse Draco e não Rony. Desejava que sua vida fosse com ele. Hermione estava apaixonada. Profundamente apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Isso não ia acabar bem.

#

Hermione e Rony estavam sentados na sala de espera do St. Mungus, um do lado do outro.

— Você não tem que ficar — disse Hermione.

— Humf — Ron respondeu, folheando uma página do Profeta Diário.

Um curandeiro entrou pela sala de espera. Hermione se levantou.

— Sra. Malfoy? — ele perguntou. Hermione sentiu uma dor aguda penetrando seu corpo.

Rony ergueu os olhos do papel.

— Não, ela não é.

— Eu não posso dar informações para ninguém além da família — disse o curandeiro.

O coração de Hermione começou a bater mais forte. Ela precisava saber mais.

— Você pode pelos menos me dizer se ele vai ficar bem?

O curandeiro suspirou.

— Acho que não vai doer. Ele vai se recuperar, com o tempo.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio que era inteiramente para Draco. Só depois percebeu que deveria estar aliviada por seu marido não estar enfrentando acusações de assassinato acidental.

Hermione viu um flash.

 _Alguém tirou uma foto?_

Foi só na manhã seguinte que ela descobriu quem tirou a foto. Um repórter do Profeta Diário.

A manchete dizia: "Draco Malfoy pego na cama com a esposa de Rony Weasley".

Hermione riu. Era absurdo. Depois de tudo, ela era esposa de Rony Weasley. Então parou de rir. Ela percebeu que não era engraçado.

Seus filhos liam aquele jornal.


	4. Certo

Folhas laranjas e vermelhas estavam varridas na rua, um barulho estranho enviou arrepios pelo corpo de Draco. Ele apartou com o casaco contra o corpo, tentando manter fora o vento frio, embora a temperatura gelada correspondesse exatamente como ele se sentia por dentro.

Ficou de pé na porta de uma casinha de tijolos e olhou pela janela. Hermione estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no sofá, folheando lentamente as páginas de um livro de couro grande. Seus olhos pegaram capturaram o olhar dele.

Ela correu para a porta e a abriu, os olhos castanhos espiando pela fina abertura.

— Você não deveria estar aqui.

— Hermione, por favor, preciso falar com você, Weasley está em casa?

Draco tinha saído cedo do trabalho para evitar se encontrar com o marido de Hermione. Ele não deveria ter feito isso, mas também deu à velha Doninha mais trabalho.

— Não. — Ela suspirou.

— Posso entrar? — ele perguntou, segurando seu olhar.

— Draco, não.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Você pode sair então?

— O que você quer Draco?

Ele parou, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido na semana passada. A grande briga. A carta. Os papéis do divórcio.

— Astória me deixou.

Hermione fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Como está você e Weasley? — ele perguntou. Draco não podia decidir o que ele queria que ela dissesse.

— Honestamente, Draco, não sei, mas se ele volta para a casa e te vê aqui, seria terrível. — Ela ainda olhava pela pequena fresta da porta.

— Eu realmente não estou tentando causar problemas para você.

— Eu sei que não, Dray, é só, depois desse artigo no _Profeta Diário_ — Hermione finalmente saiu, o vento do inferno pintando um rubor quase que imediato em suas bochechas.

— Desde quando você se importa com o que está escrito no _Profeta_?

— Eu me importo quando é verdade.

Tinha sido horrível ver essas manchetes. Para ver tudo o que Draco e Hermione haviam trabalhado arrastado pela lama.

— Você falou com os seus filhos? — ele perguntou

— Eu tentei, mas não ouviram nada, não acho que eles queiram falar comigo. Você?

— Scorpius culpa sua mãe. — Draco olhou para os seus sapatos pretos brilhantes. Falar com Scorpius tinha sido a pior parte de tudo isso. Ele agiu de forma superior, casual, como se isso não o afetasse. Isso assustou Draco. Ele não queria que seu filho se transformasse nele mais jovem. Tão frio e caloso.

— Por quê? — perguntou Hermione.

— Ele acha que ela me afastou. Eu tentei dizer a ele que a culpa era minha, mas...

— Você não podia, porque você acha que é verdade?

Draco parou por um longo tempo. Ele tinham tido problemas no casamento por um tempo, muito antes de ele ter começado a ver Hermione.

— Eu não sei.

A mão de Hermione caiu em seu braço.

— Ainda é culpa nossa, ainda fizemos más escolhas.

Draco olhou para cima, seus olhos se encontrando, bloqueando, conectando.

— Eu sei.

Eles nem sempre tinham feito as escolhas certas, mas em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Draco queria fazer o que era certo para Hermione.

#

Era tarde da noite. Draco estava trabalhando em um projeto para seu chefe que era para ser entregue na próxima semana, quando ele ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre — ele disse.

Seu coração se deteve quando Hermione entrou pela porta. Seu cabelo era brilhante e sedoso e puxado para trás por trás de seus ombros, um apertado vestido vermelho a abraçava do jeito certo. Draco não conseguia parar de olhar. Hermione colocou o dedo em seus lábios e levantou uma sobrancelha. Sem dizer uma palavra ela começou a afrouxar sua gravata.

— Hermione, isso é loucura. — Ele respirou, tentando se segurar.

— Fizemos isso uma vez e não houve problemas — disse ela enquanto seu laço caiu no chão.

— Nós tivemos sorte.

— Sim, nós tivemos, se bem me lembro. — Hermione piscou. Alguma coisa parecia estar fora dela àquela noite. Geralmente ele que tinha que fazer e falar sobre aquilo.

— Weasley e Potter ainda estõa aqui. — Draco sentiu que seria quase pior se Potter os pegasse por algum motivo.

— Sim, mas eles não sabem que _eu_ estou. Quantas vezes eles vem em seu escritório?

Praticamente nunca.

— Não frequentemente.

— Viu, exatamente. — Seus dedo trabalharam habilmente com os botões de sua camisa preta. O corpo inteiro de Draco se arrepiou com apenas um toque.

— Alguém viu você aqui? — ele sussurrou.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Acho que ninguém me reconheceu. — A mão de Hermione estava correndo para cima e para baixo em seu peito nu.

— Isso não foi o que eu perguntei. — Ele se virou.

— Eu passei por algumas pessoas, mas e daí? Qual é a diversão sem o risco?

Algo estava acontecendo com Hermione. Ele não poderia se aproveitar dela assim. Agora não. Talvez quatro meses atrás ele pudesse, mas não agora.

— Sente-se — disse ele com fimeza.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu.

Hermione suspirou e se sentou em sua mesa.

— Tudo, estou sentada.

— Obrigado.

— Ok... — Ela parecia adoravelmente impaciente. Draco quase decidiu apenas deixá-la continuar o que estava fazendo, independentemente, mas aquilo não estaria certo.

— O que está acontecendo com a Hermione?

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Mesmo?

— É apenas...

— O que?

Ela deixou seu olhar cair para o chão.

— É o nosso aniversário...

Draco odiava quando Hermione falava sobre Weasley. Era uma regra não discutir sobre seus cônjuges.

— Hum. Oh, eu não...

— Eu sabia que você não queria saber.

— Não foi isso que eu disse, só estou curioso do por que você está aqui comigo neste dia específico.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Ele esqueceu.

— Oh.

— E eu sei que isso me faz uma hipócrita horrível por estar zangada com ele por esquecer nosso aniversário quando estamos... você sabe.

— Eu sei, mas talvez seja parte da razão... — Draco arrumaria qualquer desculpa para seu comportamento. Ele tinha que fazê-lo porque não podia desistir de Hermione. Ele não faria isso.

— A razão pela qual aconteceu.

— Porque ele leva você baixo.

— Por favor, não fale sobre Rony.

— Você está certa, eu sinto muito. Hermione?

— Sim.

Com a forma como seu coração batia e suas mãos suavam, Draco não queria dizer isso, mas era a coisa certa. Ele pode não ter sito muito bom em fazer a coisa certa, mas para ela, ele iria tentar.

— Eu acho que você deveria ir embora.

Ela mordeu o lábio, os olhos se erguendo em confusão.

— Draco, o que você está dizendo?

Sua mão caiu contra sua bochecha, absorvendo o calor perfeito. Ele levou os lábios à testa dela.

— Shh. Nada... Eu não sou... Eu acho que você deveria sair esta noite. Você deveria ir e estar com... — Draco realmente não queria mandá-la para ficar com o seu marido, mas ele tinha que fazer. Agora. — _Ele_. Estarei aqui amanhã.

— Dray... — Ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele e a apertou.

— Não diga nada — sussurrou ele.

Hermione se foi para ficar com Weasley naquela noite, mas ela voltou para Draco no dia seguinte, e no dia seguinte...

#

Draco e Hermione estavam em sua varando olhando um para o outro. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto tinha sentido falta dela até aquele momento.

— Caminhe comigo — disse ele.

— Não deveríamos.

— Podemos realmente piorar mais as coisas?

Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Na penumbra, percebeu que estava chorando.

— Eu acho que não quero testar.

— Certo — ele disse e relutantemente virou as costas para ela.

— Ok. — Ela respirou.

— Hermione.

— Sim, Draco?

Draco caminhou até Hermione, a energia pulsando através dele. Ele agarrou o rosto de Hermione em suas mãos e bateu seus lábios contra os dela. Seuas mãos pequenas acariciaram seu cabelo e seus lábios se moveram contra os dela com toda a paixão, perda e confusão que ele tinha dentro dele.

— Venha comigo — sussurrou Draco enquanto eles se separavam.

— Eu não acho... — As lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos de Hermione. Suas mãos estavam em seu pescoço e ele podia sentir seu pulso vibrante.

— Por favor, não posso, preciso de você, venha comigo.

— Draco. — Ela balançou a cabeça.

Draco fez uma pausa e então segurou seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele. A verdade se tornou muito clara para ele nos últimos dias. Mais claro do que qualquer coisa em sua vida.

— Hermione, eu estou apaixonado por você.

Ela ficou ali, em silêncio mortal, com o rosto ilegível.

— Eu preciso que você vá embora.

O mundo escorregou para a escuridão, para a loucura vazia. Ele ia perdê-la.

— Oh, Hermione eu não deverita ter...

— Por favor, Malfoy, vá.

Ele não era mais Draco. Ou Dray. Ou _dela_. Ele era apenas Malfoy novamente.


	5. Mancha

Hermione estava lá, o vento soprando os cabelos de Draco, o frio corando suas bochechas. Ela ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca, mas não podia acreditar. Ele a amava. Como poderia? Não vali a pena amá-la, não mais.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Ela procurou um sinal de que ele estava mentindo, que ele a estava enganando de alguma forma, mas não havia nada, mas um véu de lágrimas sobre seus olhos cinzentos.

Hermione sentiu como se estivesse derretendo, se separando. O que ela ia dizer? Ela sabia a verdade. Ela também o amava. Mas olhe o que ela tinha feito para o último homem que amou. Ela o traiu. Ela era infiel. Como ela poderia saber que não faria de novo?

Ela continuava tentando formar palavras, mas nada saiu. Ele deve ter se cansado de esperar que ela voltasse a seus sentidos porque ele se virou. Isso foi tudo o que precisou. Tudo o que precisou para puxá-la de volta à realidade, para aterrá-la.

Draco estava saindo e se ele saísse, ele nunca mais voltaria. Isso era óbvio. Era uma atitude que ela estava disposta a tomar? Perdê-lo para sempre?

Ela estava manchada agora. Manchada. Mas se alguém se alguém entendia o que significava ser marcado por seus próprios erros, para sempre assombrado por sua própria escuridão, seus próprios erros, era o homem na frente dela. O homem que lentamente ia embora.

— Draco, espere. — Sua voz falhou com medo, antecipação e o frio. O que ela estava fazendo? O que ela tinha que fazer. O que ela tinha com Rony tinha desaparecido. Ela tinha matado. E não havia magia que pudesse trazer de volta os mortos.

Hermione estava arrependida. Ela sempre lamentaria a perda do amor que tivera com Rony. Ele era seu amigo, mas isso acabou e ela não podia deixar outro amor morrer. Hermione não podia ser responsável por isso.

Draco olhou para ela, uma única lágrima escorregando por sua face, congelando-se contra seus lábios.

— Isso não vai ser fácil — disse ela. — Nós dois estamos realmente ferrados, e eu entendo você querer ir, se você não me querer, mas se não fizer isso, poderíamos tentar.

Ele se aproximou dela e colocou a mão suavemente em seu rosto. Ela sentiu o calor correr por eu corpo em torrentes. Merlin, ele a deixava frca. Mas talvez fosse isso o que ela precisava ser. Fraca. Vulnerável.

Com Rony, ela se sentia segura, mas com Draco ela era frágil. Ele poderia quebrá-la. Mas ele também podia fazê-la sentir o que ninguém mais a fizera sentir. Viva. Explodindo com paixão.

Draco colocou seus lábios com os dela com uma necessidade, um desespero que nunca sentira antes. As mãos de Hermione emaranhada em seus cabelos e ela deixou que as preocupações do amanhã, das complicações que iriam enfrentar, se fossem com a união deles. Ele iriam lidar com isso mais tarde.

Isso poderia matá-la, mas que maneira linda de morrer.


	6. Sorte

_Cinco anos depois._

Draco se inclinou e pressionou um beijo na testa de sua esposa. Ela estava profundamente adormecida e roncando ligeiramente.

— Bom dia, Hermione. — Ele respirou.

— Bom dia, Draco. — Bocejando, Hermione se enrolou nos braços de seu marido. Ele colocou outro beijo em seus cachos enrolados.

A porta rangeu. A sobra de pequenos pé apareceu na entrada.

— Violet. O que você está fazendo?

Uma menina de cabelos loiros encaracolados atravessou a soleira até o quarto. Ela correu a saltou para a cama entre os seus pais.

— É Natal. O Papai Noel vem?

— Claro, ele vem. — Draco fez cócegas na filha, olhando nos profundos olhos castanhos que combinavam com os de sua mãe.

— Scorpius está vindo para o Natal? — perguntou Violet, com as mãos nervosas de excitação. — E Rony e Tori?

— Mãe, Draco, acordem! — Hugo enfiou a cabeça de cabelos de cenoura ao virar a esquina do corredor. — Posso ouvir papai e Tori lá fora.

— Leve sua irmã lá para baixo e a mantenha longe dos presentes até chegarmos lá — disse Hermione. Ela deu um rápido beijo em Violet. Violet saltou da cama e correu para os braços de Hugo.

Draco e Hermione saíram da cama e começaram a se vestir. Era estranho o quanto haviam mudado nos últimos anos. Os dois primeiros foram muito ruins, mas todos decidiram que era melhor manter as crianças fora disso desde que todos tinham começado Hogwarts. Não foi difícil dividir o verão e férias de Natal.

Mas entre lidar com as crianças, parecia que o ex-marido de Hermione, Rony, e a ex-esposa de Draco, Astoria, se ligavam. Dois anos atrás, Rony e Tori se casaram e desde então as coisas ficaram mais fáceis.

Eles foram capazes de passar férias juntos sem entrar em grandes brigas, o que foi ótimo para os filhos.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar que Astória está grávida — disse Hermione.

— Você ficou grávida uma semana depois que nos casamos. — Draco se inclinou e pressionou um longo beijo molhando na boca da esposa. El suspirou com seu toque.

Hermione olhou para seus pés.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Draco.

— É só que isso poderia ter resultado em algo ruim.

Sua mão caiu contra a sua bochecha. Sabia exatamente como se setnia. Ele se sentia assim muitas vezes.

— Eu não, mas não resultou.

— Tivemos sorte.

— Sim.

— Nós não merecemos isso.

— Mas as crianças fizeram. — Draco puxou Hermione para um abraço apertado. — Vamos lá. É Natal.

Eles entraram no corredor e desceram as escadas.

— Feliz Natal — disse Rony, que estava na porta sorrindo, seus dedos emaranhados com os de Astória. Scorpius veio atrás deles segurando uma pilha de presentes de Natal.

— Feliz Natal, pai, Hermione. — Ele sorriu.

Quando Draco viu seu filho quase crescido sorrindo, sua filha pequena nos ombros de seu enteado e sentiu a mão pequena e perfeita de sua esposa na dele, ele sabia que Hermione estava certa.

Tinham tido sorte, muita sorte.


End file.
